pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants to Win a Date With Ferb
Fg10: Welcome to Who wants to win a date with Ferb! Cheer: I'm the Co- Host Fg10: Thank you loyal fans. I praise you Baljeet: you have fans? Fg10: yep! (turns on fan) keeps the room cold. Cheer: Here the girls try to win a date with Fer... Everyone: We know Emily walks in Emily: Hi everyone :) Fg10: Yay! Your here. Gretchen enter in though secret door Gretchen: Hello! Fg10: Okay 2 out of 3 Cheer: Good Fg10: (sings) Waitin' for Didi. She signed up for this you see. I hope she comes ready. And maybe with Daisy. (song ends) Gretchen: Why both of them Fg10: So we aren't short a girl again and Daisy wanted to be in one Didi runs in Didi: Do you guys know where room 8 is Fg10: HERE! YAY Daisy walks in Daisy: HELLOZ! WORLD OF PEOPLE-PERSONZ! Cheer: We can start Fg10: Hey... FERB ISN'T HERE Gretchen: how do we start Fg10: I... Don't know. Ferb crawls in Ferb: It took me a while to find the room Cheer: TD told me Andrea is coming Fg10: ANOTHER PERSON! Hip hip hooray! :) Andrea comes in Andrea: HI, I'm Andrea Fg10: Good. I'm Fg10 {Team Doofenshmirtz runs in) Team Doof: Andrea?! Oh there you are we are supposed to be in room eigh-... Nevermind! Fg10: YAY 2 more peeps. Ferb: can we start Fg10: NOPE! not yet (2 seconds later) Fg10: Okay now Question one: If you win a date with Ferb where would you go for the date Cheer: Answere wisely. Cause if you do win you and Ferb go there Emily: Hmm...Bath & Rest Country, England Fg10: WOW! that place is nice Cheer: On here (looks at computer) it says one of the most Romantic places in England Fg10: Good Gretchen Gretchen: maybe...um...New York City Fg10: Didi Didi: well me and him could decide together Ferb and Didi think Didi: New York city! Gretchen: I chose that Fg10: Well we do have one girl extra so...(pulls eject door under Gretchen) Cheer: Huh... we have a button, a lever, and a door Fg10: one point for Emily. Cheer: Thanks to AgentP we have a new Q Fg10: If you went on a date with Isabella how much money would you spent on her Emily,Didi,Daisy: O_O Fg10: Phineas Phineas: All the money I have Isabella (In crowd) Thanks Emily: He should relize we're all girls Cheer: He changed it to if you won a date with Ferb how much money would you spend on him Fg10: That makes it more clear...only use stuff like $19.00 stuff like that Emily: Hmm..$120 Fg10: WOWY Didi: $130 Fg10: Congrient shall rise!!! Daisy: $123 Fg10: One point for Didi Cheer: This one's from AgentP: How long would you take him on a tour of his house? Fg10: I'm surprised no one noticed Ferb ws in a different room Emily: 12 hours Daisy: 5 hours Didi: Well.... Teem Doof: How long have you noticed that Andrea has been gone as well? Andrea and Ferb are both missing Fg10: They've been taken by the evil teacher of zornighg!!!!! with the candles and octpi!!!! Everyone: O_O Category:Fanon Works Category:Who Wants to win a Date